csifandomcom-20200225-history
One of Our Own
One of Our Own is the twenty-fifth episode and season four finale of . Synopsis Horatio and Delko search Miami to bring down the Mala Noche gang once and for all after the murder of someone very close to them. However, their quest is jeopardized when the Feds seize the CSI lab with the intent to close it for good, based on the tip from the mole inside. When the mole is finally revealed to the entire lab, as well as the murder of an officer familiar to Delko, Caine, and Wolfe, the news sends the remaining CSIs reeling. Plot Five Mala Noches are gunned down at a Miami mansion, but the situation gets much worse when Officer Aaron Jessop opens a cabinet and discovers booby trap with an armed grenade, which explodes, killing him. The pressure is on the lab on another front when FBI agents enter the lab, intent on finding the person who lifted $12,000 collected from the raid of the Mala Noche safe house from an evidence envelope. Everyone in the lab is under scrutiny, starting with Valera. The CSIs trace the bomb to a man named Carlos Santiago, whose last job was for Antonio Riaz, the Mala Noche boss responsible for the murder of Horatio's wife and Delko's sister, Marisol. Santiago admits to setting the bomb as his last job for Riaz, and Horatio sends him along with a threatening message for the Noche boss. Calleigh identifies the bullets used in the shooting as being Russian made, and Horatio gets Memmo Fierro, the man who shot Marisol on Riaz's orders, to admit that Riaz had been dealing with Rafik Ohmad, an Arab arms dealer. The CSIs relate their handling of the Noche money to the FBI agents. Each CSI made his or her own opening into the envelope and sealed it with his or her own initials. Ryan is shocked when the FBI agents ask him about his eye problems, inquiring if he has keratitis. Ryan confronts Dan Cooper, suspecting the lab tech of being the mole, but Dan said it was a one time accident, a piece of information that slipped out over beers at a local bar. Tension mounts in the lab, and Delko warns Natalia Boa Vista that the Feds will soon be talking to her, but she quietly assures him they won't. He's shocked as the realization hits him: Natalia is the mole. Though she insists she only shared good information about the lab with the feds, the rest of the team shuns her. Horatio confronts Ohmad, who supplied the Russian weaponry to Riaz. He admits to meeting with Riaz in the financial district, and surveillance tapes offer a shocking revelation: Riaz was in the area a few with a woman who turns out to be Marisol Delko. Riaz would occasionally sell drugs himself under the name Diego, and Marisol, ignorant of his true identity, apparently bought from him. Horatio is enraged, and calls the number Marisol had for Diego. Riaz boasts about killing Marisol, and vows more destruction. Horatio and Delko examine plastic wrap from Rafik's warehouse and find evidence it once housed a surface to air missile. Realizing Riaz has it, the CSIs track him to an airfield where he taking aim with the missile at an incoming plane. The CSIs stop him just in time and take him into custody. Everyone at the lab save for Ryan has been cleared of stealing the Noche money, but Ryan is suspicious when he notices white powder from latex gloves on the breached evidence envelope. The lab doesn't use that type of gloves, leading the CSIs to Peter Elliott, the treasury agent who also handled the money. Calleigh is shocked when he produces the money when confronted, but he's not the thief. His fiancée, SA Monica West, stole the money to make the lab look bad. Peter reluctantly agrees to wear a wire and gets her confession on tape, and she's arrested. Justice served, Horatio and Delko visit Marisol's grave, but there's a shock in store for them: the Feds have cut Riaz a deal and are sending him to Brazil to stand trial. Horatio isn't about to let his wife's killer get away, and he tells Delko they're following Riaz to Brazil. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe Guest Cast *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera *Vincent Laresca as Antonio Riaz *Robert LaSardo as Memmo Fierro *Brendan Fehr as Dan Cooper *Joel West as Aaron Jessop *Bellamy Young as Monica West *Michael B. Silver as Peter Elliott *Mark Rolston as Glen Cole *Armando Valdes-Kennedy as Aaron Peters *Dahlia Salem as FBI Agent Heather Landrey *Lance Reddick as FBI Agent David Park *Eric Mabius as FBI Agent Perry *Kevin Alejandro as Carlos Santiago *David Ackert as Rafik Ohmad *Jonathan Strait as ND Agent *Andrio Chavarro as Manuel Major Events *Officer Aaron Jessop is killed in the line of duty. *The FBI led by Agent Glen Cole arrive at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab in hopes of getting some bad evidence which they can use to close the lab forever. *It's soon revealed that Natalia Boa Vista is the FBI mole. *Monica West is exposed as the thief responsible for stealing the money from the Crime Lab and ends up being arrested. *Upon learning that Riaz is going to Brazil, Horatio and Delko decide to follow him there so they can avenge Marisol. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes